totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Na górze róże, na dole fiołki
Total Drama: Wonderland & Badland - odcinek finałowy 354px Pojawia się Chris, który ma na sobie urodzinową czapkę. Chris McLean: 'Nareszcie! ''Wystrzeliwuje konfetti. 'Chris McLean: '''Po 17 odcinkach pasjonujących zmagań, gdzie lała się krew, pot i łzy, a uczestnicy męczyli się w Krainie Czarów i Marów, dotarliśmy do wielkiego finału! To już dzisiaj okaże się, kto opuści show mając przy sobie walizkę z milionem dolarów! Dla naszych widzów przygotowaliśmy wiele niespodzianek! Prawdziwe emocje już przed nami! Bierzcie więc popcorn, siadajcie wygodnie i przygotujcie się na najlepszy odcinek Totalnej Porażki w Krainie Czarów i Marów!!! <Ściemnienie, czołówka!> Przyczepa finalistów ''Duncan i Courtney spędzali czas w przyczepie. Courtney wręcz nosiło ze złości. Nie mogła znieść towarzystwa Duncana. Próbowała czytać jakiś magazyn, jednak nie umiała się skupić. Duncan natomiast miał totalnie wyrąbane i słuchał sobie muzyki. 'Courtney: '''Mógłbyś to ściszyć?! '''Duncan: '''Spokojnie mała, jeju… ''Przyciszył muzykę. 'Duncan: '''Ale masz spinę przed tym finałem. '''Courtney: '''Bardziej mnie wkurza, że nie mogę spokojnie spędzić czasu, bo jestem skazana na dzielenie jednej przyczepy z Tobą. ''Mruknęła. 'Duncan: '''Co Ci da ciągłe wnerwianie się na mnie? Po mnie to kompletnie spływa, a Ty się tylko nakręcasz. '''Courtney: '''Bo celowo działasz mi na nerwy! '''Duncan: '''Ta, nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. '''Courtney: '''Trzy lata świętego spokoju i znowu muszę się na Ciebie natknąć zdrajco. '''Duncan: '''Sama jesteś sobie winna. Twoje chore ambicje sprowadzały cię w każdej kolejnej edycji na samo dno, księżniczko. ''Courtney nie odpowiedziała, założyła jedynie ręce. Nie za bardzo chciała przyznać rację Duncanowi. '' '''Duncan: '''Dobra, idę się przejść nim zdecydujesz się na mnie rzucić z pięściami. ''Odparł wstając z łóżka. 'Courtney: '''Nie przesadzaj, zdążyłam się zmienić. '''Duncan: '''Za to ja zdążyłem zauważyć, jednak mimo wszystko nie za bardzo do mnie to trafia, wybacz. '''Courtney: '''Twierdzisz, że moje zachowanie to tylko pozory? '''Duncan: '''Nie tyle pozory, co po prostu przez tamten ostatni czas wolałem do Ciebie nabrać dystansu. Sama rozumiesz, mała. '''Courtney: '''Ale to nie ma większego sensu… '''Duncan: '''A czy wszystko musi mieć jakiś sens? ''Mruknął zniecierpliwiony. 'Courtney: '''Po prostu to ma się nijak do tego, co odstawiałeś przed Luką. Mówisz, że trzymasz mnie na dystans, nie wierzysz w moją zmianę, a przy nim wyraźnie widać jak Cię zazdrość bierze. Z resztą, to samo nawet działo się jakiś czas przy Justinie. ''Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona z siebie. Duncan jedynie wziął głęboki wdech. 'Courtney: '''No co? I jak to skomentujesz, hmmm? '''Duncan: '''Jak wspomniałem idę się przejść… '''Courtney: '''Wiesz, że takie unikanie tematu tylko prowadzi do przyznania mi racji? '''Duncan: '''A czy ty nie jesteś z tych mających wiecznie rację? '''Courtney: '''Każdy z nas jest omylny. ''Założyła ręce oburzona tym określeniem. 'Duncan: '''No, poza małymi wyjątkami. A może właściwie jednym. Tobą. ''Wyszczerzył się. 'Duncan: '''Ale spoko, wyluzuj. Tylko się droczyłem. '''Courtney: '''Teraz to już kompletnie jestem skołowana Twoim podejściem. Pojęcia nie mam co Ty w ogóle myślisz. '''Duncan: '''Dobrze, dobrze. Asy w rękawie zawsze mi się przydadzą. '''Courtney: '''Taaa… ''Duncan miał już zamiar otworzyć drzwi do przyczepy, kiedy nagle otworzył je Chef. 'Chef: '''No elo. Czy jak tam się teraz mówi w tych czasach. '''Courtney: '''A może tak pukać by wypadało? '''Chef: '''Nie te lata, dziecko. ''Duncan zaśmiał się pod nosem, a zdegustowana Courtney pokiwała jedynie głową. 'Chef: '''Jako, że jesteście finalistami, chciałem przeprowadzić z wami wywiad dla naszej widowni przed telewizorami. ''Usiadł na jednym z łóżek. Duncan oraz Courtney usiedli naprzeciwko, na drugim. 'Chef: '''Nawet nie pytam o zgodę, było to w regulaminie. '''Courtney: '''Lepiej powiedz czego w tym „cudownym” regulaminie nie ma… '''Chef: '''Waszych ubezpieczeń zdrowotnych. '''Courtney: '.... Chef wyciągnął z kieszeni notes oraz długopis i niczym profesjonalny dziennikarz zabrał się za prowadzenie wywiadu. 'Chef: '''Pierwsze pytanie jest do każdego z was. Jak czujecie się jako finaliści? '''Courtney: '''Cóż, jestem zadowolona mimo, że znalazłam się tutaj wbrew mojej woli. Sądzę, że zasłużyłam sobie na to, aby tutaj być, ponieważ zawsze dawałam z siebie wszystko. Wpierw wspierałam moją drużynę, abyśmy wygrywali, a kiedy przyszedł czas złączenia drużyn, to zmotywowało mnie jeszcze bardziej do większej walki. Czasem miewałam chwile zwątpienia, jednak wiem, że stać mnie na wszystko. '''Duncan: '''A ja w sumie powiem krótko. Jest to mój drugi finał w historii Totalnej Porażki i przysięgam, że nie będę miał skrupułów dla tej laski obok. Kasa będzie moja. '''Courtney: '''Ty tylko o jednym. '''Duncan: '''No co? Ty masz bogatego piłkarzyka, więc już nie bądź taka zachciewna. '''Courtney: '''To nie jest mój chłopak! '''Duncan: '''Tsa, kwestia czasu. ''Przewrócił oczyma. 'Courtney: '''Weź spadaj. '''Chef: '''Ekhem, dobra. To może kolejne pytanie. Który z odcinków wspominacie najlepiej i dlaczego? Courtney, ponownie zacznij. '''Courtney: '''Hmm…to dość trudne pytanie. Ogółem sam fakt, że trafiliśmy do krainy czarów jest naprawdę niesamowity. Totalnie nie wierzyłam, że to może naprawdę istnieć. Chyba bardzo podobała mi się przygoda w Szklanym Mieście na samym początku. Naprawdę, był to niesamowity klimat. Ale też dobrze wspominam odcinek, w którym mogłam popisać się swoimi umiejętnościami wokalnymi. Tak, było naprawdę fajnie. '''Duncan: '''Mnie się podobało jak odpadł Lightning. Ja pierdzielę, nie mogłem gościa zdzierżyć. Za cholerę. Równie zajebiście było jak odpadła Heather. ''Zaśmiał się. 'Chef: '''Okej, dzięki. A powiedzcie mi. Z kim w drużynie współpracowało wam się najlepiej? A kto według was niemalże sabotował zadania? '''Courtney: '''W sumie często wygrywaliśmy jako Łotry. Fajnie mi się współpracowało z Justinem. Szkoda, że Bridgette odpadła, bo pewnie miałabym przy boku jeszcze jedną fajną osobę. No ale niestety… '''Duncan: '''Justin był taki sobie. Court była ogarnięta i się jej trzymałem. Trent był znośny, ale też go wcięło wtedy w tej wodzie. Mam nadzieję, że przeżył. '''Courtney: '''Nawet nie mów, że może być inaczej! '''Chef: '''No właśnie. Jakie macie teorie co do Bridgette i Trenta? '''Courtney: '''Uhm…no ja mam nadzieję, że odpadli. Tylko dla oglądalności zrobiliście to w takich a nie innych warunkach. Bo taka jest prawda, nie? '''Duncan: '''A mnie to tam lata… ''Wzruszył ramionami. '''Chef: '''Normalnie ogień i woda z was. Dobra, dzięki za ten krótki wywiadzik dla naszych widzów, a teraz przygotujcie się na wyzwanie, które niedługo się odbędzie. '''Courtney: Okej, na którą mamy być gotowi? Duncan: Jak znam życie to na już. Courtney: W sumie… Chef: Nie, nie spokojnie. Maksymalnie za godzinkę zostaniecie wezwani. Także jakbyście coś tam se chcieli, heheheh… Mrugnął porozumiewawczo Chef: …to się spieszcie. I wyszedł. Courtney: Co za zbok. Duncan: '''E tam, możemy się poobściskiwać jak za dawnych czasów, maleńka. '''Courtney: Już wystarczy, że prawie mnie zgwałciłeś parę odcinków temu. Duncan: Nie moja wina, że było tam łóżko. Courtney: Nie wracajmy do tego, okej? Duncan: E tam, fajnie było. Courtney: Ja się przejdę… Mruknęła zażenowana, po czym opuściła przyczepę. Zaraz po wyjściu natknęła się na Lukę, który jak widać miał zamiar ją właśnie odwiedzić. Courtney: O, to Ty! Luka: O, hej. Właśnie do Ciebie szedłem… Courtney: Sporo ryzykowałeś, skoro jest tam Duncan. Luka: A, jakoś niespecjalnie o nim myślałem tak po prawdzie. Uśmiechnął się. Courtney: Rozumiem… Nieco się zarumieniła. Luka: Wiesz, chciałem Ci życzyć powodzenia w finale. W sumie nareszcie ci się udało osiągnąć ten pułap… Courtney: Taak…cóż. Wybacz, ale nie będę dziękowała. Wiesz, żeby nie zapeszyć, haha. Luka: Wierzysz w przesądy? Courtney: '''Niezupełnie, no ale wiesz… '''Luka: Okej, domyślam się. Zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza. Luka: To jakie masz plany po sezonie…? Courtney: Wreszcie wyspać się we własnym łóżku. Zaśmiała się. Courtney: '''A Ty? Wracasz do sportu czy coś? '''Luka: '''Chyba…ale mam też inny plan, chociaż nie wiem czy wyjdzie w ogóle. '''Courtney: '''Mianowicie? '''Luka: '''Uhm. Po tym całym cyrku…tak sobie myślałem… '''Courtney: Tak…? Luka; Dałabyś się gdzieś zaprosić? Courtney: Zapraszasz mnie na randkę? Luka: NIE! TAK! Znaczy… Courtney uśmiechnęła się wyraźnie rozbawiona. Courtney: Spokojnie, droczę się. Bardzo chętnie się z tobą spotkam po programie. W sumie to jeśli sam nie masz nic przeciwko to chciałabym utrzymywać z Tobą kontakt… Luka: O, serio? Courtney: 'Zdecydowanie… ''Uśmiechnęli się do siebie spoglądając sobie w oczy. Chłopak nieco zbliżył się do Courtney, jednak kiedy był już bardzo blisko niej, rozległ się głos Chrisa przez megafon. '''Chris McLean: FINALIŚCI! PORA NA WIELKI FINAŁ! MIAŁ BYĆ ZA GODZINKĘ, ALE NIE CHCE NAM SIĘ CZEKAĆ! WIDZIMY SIĘ U BRAM ZAMKU! CZEKAM!!! Luka odsunął się od Courtney. Luka: Uh…nie powinienem Cię teraz zatrzymywać. Courtney: Mam niekiedy wrażenie, jakby robione to było na złość. Luka: Możliwe, ale co poradzimy. Także jeszcze raz powodzenia. Trzymam kciuki. Courtney jak gdyby nigdy nic pocałowała Lukę w policzek i zarumieniona udała się na wyznaczone miejsce. Po chwili z przyczepy wyszedł Duncan. Duncan: O, piłkarzyna. Luka: Czego? Duncan: Daruj sobie, ona nie będzie Twoja. Mruknął podirytowany i wyminął Lukę. Luka: Jeszcze się przekonamy. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. U bram zamku Chris wraz z Chefem oraz Kotem i Kapelusznikiem czekali na finalistów. Kiedy się pojawili, Chef otworzył ogromną bramę prowadzącą do zamku. Aby do niego dotrzeć trzeba było pokonać dość spory kawał drogi. Wpierw było wielkie pole do gry w krykieta, dalej las złożony z wielkich krzaków, a dopiero dalej wybrukowana ścieżka prowadząca pod drzwi budowli. Chris McLean: Witajcie w wielkim finale! Już dzisiaj okaże się kto z was zdobędzie okrągły milion dolarów i wieczną chwałę! W ciągu trzech emocjonujących zadań będziecie mogli wykazać się waszym sprytem, inteligencją oraz zwinnością! Jesteście gotowi? Courtney & Duncan: TAK! Chris McLean: Świetnie! Pozwólcie, że omówię wam teraz pierwsze z wyzwań. Zaraz otrzymacie dość specyficzne kije do krykieta. Oraz równie specyficzne „piłki” do nich. Duncan: Specyficznie się zapowiada. Courtney: Tiaa… Chris McLean: Chef zaraz wam je rozda. Kapeluszniku, proszę przyprowadź dodatkową atrakcję dla naszych finalistów. Zatarł dłonie z szatańskim uśmieszkiem, a Kapelusznik udał się kawałek dalej i przyprowadził dwa żywe flamingi. Courtney: Flamingi? Chris McLean: Brawo Sherlocku! Właśnie na nich będziecie wykonywać wasze zadanie! Usiądziecie na nich i zagracie mecz. No, a kolejnymi flamingami, będziecie grać. Chef wyciągnął z worka dwa dość sztywne, ale dalej żywe flamingi, które miały służyć za kije do krykieta. Duncan: What the… Courtney: To nie podchodzi przez przypadek pod znęcanie się nad zwierzętami? Chris McLean: Eee tam. Znowuż nie bądźcie teraz tacy zatroskani o los jakichś ptaszków. Chef siłą podał Courtney i Duncanowi „kije”. Chef: A co do piłek. Z tego samego worka wysypał na ziemię kilka zwiniętych w kulkę jeży. Courtney: Eeee…. Duncan: Jak mnie znów zamkną to pożałujecie. Mruknął. Courtney: Więc..co mamy koniec końców zrobić? Chris McLean: Chodźcie za mną! Chris poprowadził finalistów za bramę zamkową, prosto na pole do gry w krykieta. Pole było całe pofałdowane, a za miejsca, do których trzeba trafić piłką robiły żywe karty, które co jakiś czas zmieniały swoje położenie. Chris McLean: Gracie do pięciu punktów. Ten kto pierwszy je zdobędzie, ma dodatkowe dziesięć minut czasu do wykonania zadania drugiego. Dosiądźcie teraz swoich flamingów. Courtney: Bułka z masłem. Duncan: Przegrasz, księżniczko. Oboje wskoczyli na swoje flamingi i ruszyli do gry. Courtney miała początkowo problemy z prowadzeniem swojego flaminga. Courtney: Uh, myślałam że będzie choć trochę jak na koniu… Mruknęła. Duncan z kolei radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Miał okazję do zdobycia pierwszego punktu. Puścił swojego jeża i zamierzał w niego uderzyć. Duncan: Pierwszy punkt dla mnie… Jednak się przeliczył. Courtney uderzyła swoją piłką o jego, tym samym wybijając piłkę Duncana daleko od „bramki”. Courtney: Haha! Zaśmiała się. Po chwili nadarzyła się okazja i Courtney udało się wbić jeża do bramki. Chris McLean: 1-0 DLA COURTNEY PROSZĘ PAŃSTWA! Duncan niezadowolony jeszcze bardziej się zmotywował. Chwilę później jemu także udało się wbić jeża. Chris McLean: Mamy remis! 1-1, Duncan wyrównuje! Courtney ponownie zbliżała się do bramki i uderzyła w jeża. Niestety akurat wtedy bramka postanowiła zmienić swoje miejsce, przez co jeż po prostu poturlał się dalej. Okazję wykorzystał Duncan zdobywając punkt dla siebie. Duncan: O tak! 1-2 dla mnie! Jeszcze tylko 3 równie izi brameczki! Zaśmiał się, a podirytowana Courtney rzuciła w niego jeżem. Duncan jednak odbił zwierzaka tak fortunnie, że zdobył dla siebie trzeci punkt. Courtney: 'No nie! To nie fair! '''Chris McLean: '''O proszę! Duncan ma już dwa punkty przewagi! Jeszcze tylko dwie bramki i zdobywa nagrodę! '''Courtney: '''Wrr… ''Courtney skupiła się i po chwili zdobyła bramkę dla siebie. Duncan nie odpuszczał i dalej chciał być wygranym. Uderzył w jeża, jednak ten poturlał się minimalnie obok. Dziewczyna natychmiast go przejęła i delikatnie uderzyła w bramkę wyrównując sytuację do 3-3. '''Chris McLean: No nieźle! Ponownie remis. Każdy z nich jest niesamowicie zdeterminowany do walki! Courtney: Wygrana…jest…moja!!! Uderzyła mocno jeżem podcinając nogi flamingowi Duncana, przez co ten się przewrócił. Duncan: Auu! Krzyknął z bólu. '' '''Courtney:' Nie chcę być ciągle przegranym!!! Wyminęła chłopaka i zdobyła kolejny punkt dla siebie. Ten po chwili wstał razem ze swoim flamingiem. Duncan: Tak chcesz się bawić? Dosiadł swojego flaminga. Duncan: Oby się to nie obróciło przeciwko tobie, mała. Mruknął. Courtney: Jeszcze tylko jeden… Uśmiechnęła się, a w międzyczasie Duncan podkradł jej piłkę. Courtney: Ej!!! Oddawaj! Krzyknęła, ale było już zdecydowanie za późno. Duncan wbił dla siebie czwartą bramkę. Duncan: Nie poddam się tak łatwo! Chris McLean: Okej! Decydująca sytuacja! Ten, kto teraz zdobędzie punkt wygrywa! Tylko się nie pozabijajcie, mam dla was jeszcze parę tortur, haha. Zaśmiał się. W międzyczasie Duncan i Courtney toczyli ze sobą walkę o ostatni punkt. Co chwilę przejmowali sobie piłki, a bramki jak na złość coraz częściej zaczęły zmieniać miejsca. Minęło parę chwil i dopiero wtedy, jeż znalazł się w ostatniej bramce. Courtney: TAAAAK!!! Krzyknęła ze szczęścia. Chris McLean: Brawo, Courtney wygrywa pierwszy etap, dzięki czemu ma dodatkowe dziesięć minut bonusu w kolejnej części zadania. Duncan: Dałem jej fory. Mruknął oburzony, zsiadając z flaminga. Courtney uśmiechnęła się jedynie dumnie. Courtney: Pięknie zapowiada się ten finał, ah. Duncan: Ten się śmieje, kto się śmieje ostatni, maleńka. Courtney: Bla, bla bla. Chris McLean: Dobra, koniec tej dyskusji. Zapraszam dalej. Oznajmił prowadząc finalistów bliżej zamku. Chef w międzyczasie zajął się sprzątaniem jeży oraz flamingów. Chris McLean: Przed nami jak widzicie mamy ogromny las, złożony z krzewów róż. Białych róż. Uśmiechnął się. Courtney: Wygląda imponująco… Duncan: Rozumiem, że podkreślenie tego, że są białe jest w jakiś sposób celowe, nie? Chris się wyszczerzył. Courtney i Duncan spojrzeli po sobie porozumiewawczo. Courtney: A jakżeby inaczej, uh… Duncan: Dobra…dawaj instrukcje. Odparł zniecierpliwiony. Chris zmarszczył brwi, ale zaraz się rozpromienił. Klasnął w dłonie, a Chef przyniósł dwa ogromne wiadra z farbą i pędzle. Chris McLean: Kiedy była tu jeszcze królowa Kier, uwielbiała ona czerwone róże. Niestety jak widać mamy tu białe…ale będą czerwone. Dzięki wam. Macie trzydzieści minut na pomalowanie alejki krzewów złożonej z 50 krzaków. Courtney, jako że wygrałaś przed chwilą, to masz na to 40 minut. Zwycięzca tego etapu dostanie przedmiot, który ułatwi mu wygranie ostatecznego wyzwania finałowego w zamku Królowej Kier. Courtney: Jedno wiadro wystarczy? Kot: Mrau. Pojawił się Kot. Kot: Magią krainy Czarów zaczarowałem te wiadra. Automatycznie się zapełniają farbą, więc nigdy wam jej nie braknie. Duncan: O, chociaż tyle. Chris McLean: Dostaniecie oddalone od siebie alejki, abyście nie mieli możliwości podglądania przeciwnika i jego ewentualnej taktyki. Wygra ta osoba, która pomaluje jak najwięcej krzewów. W przypadku pomalowania przez was wszystkich krzewów wygra ten, kto wyrobi się szybciej. Chefie, Kapeluszniku poprowadźcie finalistów do ich alejek. W odpowiednim momencie usłyszycie klakson, wtedy będziecie startować. Duncan: Jasne jak słońce, panie kierowniku. Uśmiechnął się. Courtney: Oczywiście dam z siebie wszystko! Ponownie! Odparła biorąc swoje wiadro z farbą i pędzel. Zamek Królowej Kier Tajemnicza postać stała w oknie i obserwowała poczynania Courtney i Duncana, którzy malowali krzewy róż. ???: Niczym wtedy, kiedy była tu Alicja. Biały Królik: Zadanie wykonane! TAK! Wykonane, yhy, yhy. Udało się! Wykonałem! ???: '''Dziękuję, Biały Króliku. Wreszcie dzisiaj wszystko się okaże. Czy goście już czekają na ciepłe przyjęcie McLeana oraz finalistów? '''Biały Królik: Tak tak tak! Wszystko zrobione! Wszystko! ???: Dobrze, a więc za parę minut nareszcie się spotkamy… Biały Królik: W końcu! Zakicał z radości. ???: A gdzie mój kochany towarzysz? Zapytała postać odchodząc od okna. ???: Chyba mnie nie opuści w takim momencie… Biały Królik: Nie, nie! Powiedział towarzysz, że musi się przygotować! Do zobaczenia! Z nimi! Musi się przygotować na wielki pokaz! ???: Ah to iście pedantyczny typ człowieka… Postać pokręciła głową. ???: 'Trochę mi głupio psuć im szyki…ale cóż. ''Postać zaśmiała się. '''???: Oferta mego towarzysza była taka kusząca… Biały Królik: Oj wiem! Wiem! ???: 'Dobrze, pora zejść na dół. Niedługo nadejdzie kres… Przed Zamkiem Królowej Kier ''Trzy damskie postacie pojawiły się przed bramą budowli. Były to dwie blondynki oraz jedna czarnowłosa postać. '???: '''Oby nie było za późno. ''Mruknęła czarnowłosa postać. '''Postać 2: Firo, przestań. Nie myśl pesymistycznie! Żachnęła się blondynka ubrana na biało. Była bardzo podobna do czarnowłosej postaci. Zupełnie jakby była z nią spokrewniona. Fira: Icely, ja myślę realnie. Nie widać ich na polu krykietowym…zapewne mijają już las różany. Trzecia z kobiet przekroczyła bramę. Postać 3: Nie mamy czasu tak czy siak. Pora zmierzyć się z przeszłością ostatni raz. Icely: Alicjo, przepraszamy że musimy Cię w to wciągać… Alicja: Nie. Ja to rozumiem, z chęcią wam pomogę. To co dzieje się na Ziemi… Przez to wszystko. Nie mam wyboru. Zacisnęła pięści. Icely: Dziękujemy Ci… Alicja: Podziękujecie jak uda mi się pomóc… Odparła cicho. Fira: Więc spieszmy się. Mruknęła zniecierpliwiona. Icely: Teleportujmy się. Nie ma sensu biec. Jeszcze nas zauważą… Wtrąciła nieśmiało. Alicja: Tylko gdzie chcesz się teleportować… Nawet nie wiemy w której części zamku odbędzie się ten cyrk. Odparła nieco zrezygnowana, uważnie obserwując otoczenie. Fira: Może na dach, gdzie znajduje się ta ogromna szklana kopuła… Icely: …w Sali głównej! Alicja: O, to jest dobry pomysł! Do dzieła! Krzyknęła, łapiąc za dłonie swoich towarzyszek. W mgnieniu oka zniknęły z pola widzenia. Różany Las Zadanie powoli dobiegało końca. Courtney i Duncan nie wiedzieli jak idzie ich przeciwnikowi. Courtney spieszyła się, choć w razie czego starała się być bardziej dokładna. Duncan z kolei wykorzystał wskazówkę kota. Praktycznie każdy z kwiatów oblewał farbą wiedząc, że wiadro i tak się napełni w sekundę. Postanowił postawić na ilość, a nie jakość wykonania zadania. Kiedy uporał się z ostatnim krzakiem, dostrzegł Chrisa do którego podszedł. Duncan: Wykonane! Jaki mam czas? Chris McLean: Według moich danych…28 minut i 45 sekund. Courtney ma jeszcze trochę czasu, więc musimy i tak poczekać. No chyba, że machnie wszystkie krzaki szybciej, wtedy ocenimy jakość wykonania waszych zadań. Duncan: Uh…oby do tego nie doszło… Mruknął. Kilka minut później czas dobiegł końca dla Courtney. Dziewczyna również pojawiła się u Chrisa nieco niezadowolona. Chris McLean: I jak tam poszło? Courtney: No nie wiem…chyba mogłoby być lepiej… Mruknęła. Chris McLean: Chefie, proszę o ocenę! Po chwili obok Chrisa pojawił się Chef z kartką na której miał zapisany werdykt zadania. Chef: Duncan pomalował wszystkie krzewy w 28 minut i 45 sekund. Jakościowo: na odwal się. Courtney pomalowała 47 krzewów w 40 minut. Jakościowo: bardzo ładnie. Chris McLean: Oj Courtney…niestety nie zawsze warto się starać. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a Courtney poczerwieniała wściekła. Chris McLean: Drugie wyzwanie wygrywa Duncan! Duncan: Haha! Mówiłem, że dostałaś wcześniej fory, mała. Wyszczerzył się. Courtney: Zamilcz albo nie ręczę za siebie! Pogroziła mu pięścią. Duncan: Już się boję. Przewrócił oczyma. Chris McLean: Zgodnie z obietnicą, otrzymujesz przedmiot, który pomoże Ci w ostatecznym wyzwaniu. Chef ukazał niewielką walizeczkę, którą następnie otworzył. Duncan: Em…niby jak zegar na łańcuszku ma mi pomóc? Co ja jestem? Ten naćpany biały zając? Courtney zachichotała. Courtney: Królik, głupku. Duncan: Ale nikt nie zaprzeczy, że naćpany. Mruknął, biorąc zegarek do kieszeni. Chris McLean: A właśnie. Gdzie go wcięło? Miał mi przynieść kawę! Odparł niezadowolony. Chris McLean: Eh, jak mam funkcjonować bez kofeiny i to w odcinku finałowym? Jaja sobie robią czy jak? Zaklaskał. Nic się nie stało. Zaklaskał ponownie i znów nic. Chris McLean: Kocie, skocz mi po kawę najlepiej z mleczkiem i wzorkiem w serduszko. Kot: …wiesz, że nie mam kciuków, co nie? Spojrzał na Chrisa jak na idiotę. Chris McLean: Chefie! Kawusia z mleczkiem i wzorkiem serduszko raz! Chef: Jeszcze może kolorowanka i menu dla dzieci Ty narcystyczna pi.do… Mruknął pod nosem, a następnie uśmiechnął się. Chef: Już lecę przyjacielu! Oznajmił śpiewająco i poszedł. Chris McLean: Ah i jak tu żyć? No cóż…zapraszam finalistów do zamku! Ostatnie zadanie czeka na nas w Głównej Sali zamkowej! Udał się w stronę wejścia, a Courtney i Duncan tuż za nim. Zamek Królowej Kier Chris wraz z Kotem i Kapelusznikiem prowadził finalistów przez korytarze ogromnego zamczyska. Wnętrze było nieco przytłaczające oraz ekscentryczne. Obrazy, rzeźby czy mozaiki podłogowe często zahaczały o tematykę karcianych figur, w szczególności Kier. Na jednej ze ścian widniał ogromny portret Królowej. Była piękną kobietą o długich, czarnych włosach i porcelanowej skórze. Na rogu szkarłatnej ramy wisiała czarna wstążka oznaczająca żałobę. Courtney: Uhm…na tych obrazach Królowej jest pełno czarnych wstążek. Czy ona…? Kot: Tak. Pani Krainy Czarów została zniszczona, kiedy zaczęła wprowadzać krwawą dyktaturę i ścinała głowy każdemu kto popadnie. Wtedy też powstała Kraina Marów. Kilka lat temu, kiedy było już bardzo źle, Alicja powróciła do królestwa i z naszą pomocą i magią udało się zamknąć duszę Królowej w szklanej kuli. Wszystko jakoś się tutaj toczyło… Duncan: Nie prościej było ją zabić? W sumie jej dusza dalej żyje, więc… Kot: Została dobrze ukryta. Królowa poza Królikiem nie miała innych zwolenników. No i jeszcze poza swoją karcianą armią. Courtney: Nie do wiary, że ta opowieść naprawdę się wydarzyła… Pokiwała głową. Kot: A widzicie. Duncan: Powiedziałbym, że to durnota, ale to miejsce nieco mnie przyprawia o ciarki… W końcu finaliści z ekipą dotarli do Sali Głównej w zamku. Chris stanął na środku i odwrócił się w ich stronę z szerokim od ucha do ucha uśmiechem. Sala była pusta, także finaliści nie mieli pojęcia, co takiego wymyślił Chris. Chris McLean: Okej! Nareszcie pora na ostatnią, ostateczną, najostateczniejszą rozgrywkę w Totalnej Porażce: Krainie Czarów i Marów!!! Może poleją się łzy, raczej na pewno poleje się krew! Jesteście gotowi…? W tym momencie drzwi do Sali zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Chris nieco się zdziwił. Courtney: To chyba nie przeciąg… Duncan: Pewnie robią „efekty” dla większych emocji. Przewrócił oczyma. Duncan: No dawaj Chris, chcę wiedzieć do czego się przyda ten zegarek. W Sali zrobiło się nieco ciemniej, przygasły lampy tworząc delikatny półmrok. Chris McLean: Eee…tego nie było w planie. Mruknął zaskoczony. Chris McLean: Co się dzieje? Nagle dało się słyszeć ogromny huk. Na końcu Sali, w miejscu wielkiego szkarłatnego tronu pojawiła się postać w pelerynie z kapturem razem ze swoim towarzyszem. '' '???: Mała niespodzianka, McLean! '''Chris McLean: Uhm? Courtney: Co się dzieje? ???: Koniec z Tobą i Twoim show! Hahaha! Koniec z wszystkimi! Postać zdjęła kaptur. Oczom Courtney, Duncana, Chrisa oraz Kota i Kapelusznika ukazała się…Królowa Kier. Królowa Kier: '''Zaskoczeni, moi drodzy? Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. '''Królowa Kier: No ja myślę! Uniosła ręce w górę, wydobywając z nich czerwone wiązki światła, które przywołały kilku karcianych żołnierzy. Kot: JAK?! JAKIM CUDEM?! Miauknął Kot. Courtney: Ktoś uwolnił jej duszę! Królowa Kier: Co za bystrzacha. Brawo, Courtney. Od kiedy obserwowałam wasze poczynania, byłaś jedną z moich faworytek. Taka ambitna, okrutna… Niemalże jak ja! Zaśmiała się. Courtney: Wypraszam sobie… Duncan: Jaki masz do nas problem paniusiu? Jak nie chcesz finału w swojej chacie to mów śmiało! Przeniesiemy się. Nie trzeba nam chorych szopek. Królowa Kier: Oh, dla mnie to żaden problem. Na co mi ta beznadziejna kraina, skoro moja magia jest już na całym WASZYM świecie! Pozostali spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni i przerażeni zarazem. Chris McLean: 'Ale co masz na myśli? I czemu niszczysz moje show?! Chociaż…oglądalność będzie lepsza… '???: NIE. Ciebie nikt nie będzie już oglądał!!! Krzyknął towarzysz Królowej. Kobieta zachichotała. Królowa Kier: 'Ah tak. Nie byłoby mnie tutaj gdyby nie mój wybawiciel. To on się tutaj dostał i mnie uratował. A ja w ramach rekompensaty pomogłam jemu… ''Oznajmiła i pstryknęła palcami. Można było dostrzec oblicze towarzysza Królowej. Wszyscy zamarli kiedy zobaczyli kim on jest. '''Chris McLean: J-josh…?! Duncan: To ten z „Polowania na sławy”? Courtney: Uhm…tak… Josh: No i co McLean?! Już nie tak fajnie, kiedy jest się takim malutkim?! Chris McLean: Ale jak…co…gdzie… Jakim cudem się tu znalazłeś?! Josh: Cóż, Chef był bardzo nieostrożny. Poczytałem nieco waszych tajniackich planów, gdy szykowaliście się do sezonu. Kiedy Chef testował maszynę sam, przed startem sezonu, schowałem się w niej i wysiadłem w odpowiednim momencie. Parę tygodni szukałem duszy Królowej, ale w końcu napotkałem Królika. I poszło jak z płatka. Duncan: Nie dość, że ćpun to zdrajca. Mruknął. Josh nieco zbliżył się do ekipy. Josh: Ciągle byłem poniżany. Nawet ta głupia szmata Blainley osiągnęła więcej, mimo że ma mózg jak krewetka i cellulit gorszy od Kim Kardashian. A o mnie nikt nie pamiętał! Ciągle tylko „gość ze specjala po TDA”. Rzygałem tym! W końcu mogłem się zemścić! Z pomocą mojej Królowej mogłem w dowolnej chwili krążyć między Ziemią a Krainą Czarów. Obecnie. Cóż. Ziemia to postapokaliptyczna dziura. Courtney: Ale po co to…?! Tylko do zemsty? Josh: Hahaha! Nie. Nie dla zemsty. Nie tylko. Państwa się podzieliły, wojny trwają, budują ogromne mury. A ja? A ja szykuję show, dzięki któremu będę miał władzę nad światem i ogromną oglądalność! Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie przerażeni. Josh: A co z wami…hm. Niespecjalnie mnie to obchodzi. Możecie zdechnąć. Machnął dłonią znudzony. Królowa Kier: A wasza śmierć będzie przepiękna bo z ręki… Pstryknęła palcami. Królowa Kier: …waszych przyjaciół. Pojawiły się dwie sylwetki. Była to Bridgette oraz Trent, którzy byli pod wpływem czarów Królowej. Ich tęczówki miały krwisty kolor. Bridgette: Zabić… Trent: Zabić… Chris schował się za Duncana. Courtney: To się nie dzieje naprawdę… Duncan: A mówiłem, że lepiej jakby zdechli. To nieeee…lepiej by żyli. No to masz, księżniczko. Courtney: Zamknij się… Chris McLean: Eee…słuchajcie. Wygra milion ten kto nas stąd uratuje, więc śmiało… Popchnął Duncana i Courtney w stronę Bridgette i Trenta. Courtney: …ale… Trent rzucił się na Courtney i zaczął ją szarpać. Trent: Zabić… Courtney: TRENT! NIE! Puść…obudź się, błagam! Zaczęła się wyrywać. Duncan w międzyczasie przywalił Trentowi i wziął ją na ręce. Courtney: Nie mam pojęcia co robić… Duncan: Sam mam opór by ich zabić, ale… Zauważył biegnącą w ich stronę Bridgette. Duncan: No sam nie wiem…musimy to zrobić! Zaczęli uciekać przed blondynką. W międzyczasie Trent się ocknął. Trent: Wrr…zabić… Courtney: Ogłuszenie nic nie da… Odparła ponownie uderzając Trenta. Courtney: No ale na chwilę pomoże… Nagle na biegnącą Bridgette wskoczył Kot, a Kapelusznik zaczął wyciągać z kapelusza różne śmieci. Kapelusznik: No gdzie to jest, gdzie to jest… Zaczął gorączkowo szukać. Duncan: Hej świry! Co ich powstrzyma? Kapelusznik: Miałem kiedyś różdżkę, która przerywała hipnozę, ale nie mogę jej znaleźć… Grzebał dalej w kapeluszu. Bridgette w międzyczasie złapała Kota za ogon i wyrzuciła go wysoko w górę, tak że biedactwo zaczepiło się pazurami o sufit. Kot: No i super! Niby co mam teraz zrobić?! Bridgette chciała rzucić się na Courtney, ale ta wzięła zegarek z kieszeni Duncana i uderzyła ją nim w twarz. Bridgette: Wraaau! Courtney: No…jednak się przydał… Nagle szklana kopuła została rozbita. Do gry wkroczyła Alicja wraz ze swoimi towarzyszkami. Icely chwyciła Kota i postawiła go na ziemi. Królowa Kier i Josh spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni. Alicja: Jak widać nie tylko wy macie niespodzianki! Duncan: A co to za laski? Królowa Kier: O proszę! Kochana Alicja oraz zdradzieckie siostrzyczki. Już nie pamiętacie, że to dzięki mnie jesteście ludźmi? Fira: Nie ma czego drążyć! Powinnaś dalej tkwić w kuli! Icely: Jeśli tak się bawisz, to my chętnie powtórzymy historię sprzed lat. Mruknęła. W międzyczasie Courtney i Duncan byli szarpani przez Bridgette i Trenta. Courtney: Pomocy! Icely i Fira momentalnie obróciły się w ich stronę. Siostry przymknęły oczy, a z ich dłoni wydobyły się dwie wiązki światła, które otoczyły Bridgette i Trenta. '' '''Królowa Kier:' Zostawcie moich niewolników!!! Krzyknęła wściekła, ale było już za późno. Bridgette i Trent padli ogłuszeni, a klątwa opuściła ich ciała. Trent: Uhm? Bridgette: Co się dzieje…? Gdzie ja jestem…? Courtney? Duncan? Courtney: Bridgette! Przytuliła przyjaciółkę. Courtney: Byliście pod wpływem hipnozy, ale potem wam wszystko powiemy. Musimy teraz pokonać Królową Kier… Trent: Eee..coś tam pamiętam. Gdzie reszta? To już finał? Duncan: A jak! Zaśmiał się. Trent: To gratulacje…chociaż są ciężkie warunki… Odparł z lekkim uśmiechem. Królowa Kier: CISZA!!! TO JESZCZE NIE KONIEC! Alicja: To jest Twój koniec! Pogódź się z tym! Odparła pokazując Królowej szkalną kulę. Alicja: Stąd się wydostałaś i tu znów trafisz! Josh: Haha, głupiutka. Królowa Kier: No nie sądzę, złociutka!!! Królowa wzięła Josha za dłoń. Królowa Kier: Lecimy na Ziemię, mój skarbie… Pstryknęła palcami, a karciana armia rzuciła się na resztę zgromadzonych osób. '' '''Josh:' Jeśli to jakimś cudem przeżyjecie…to czekam na godną rywalizację McLean. Haha. Zaśmiał się i razem z Królową zamienili się w kłąb dymu, który opuścił zamek. Icely i Fira walczyły z Kartami, które zakrywały już Courtney, Duncana oraz resztę osób. Nagle dało się słyszeć dźwięk podobny do nadlatującego helikoptera. Była to maszyna, którą niedawno odbudował Chef, dzięki której znaleźli się w Krainie Czarów. Był z nim Luka. Chef widząc zamieszanie przez zbitą kopułę rzucił drabinę do swojej maszyny. Chef: Łapcie! Nie macie szans! Krzyknął. Siostry utworzyły falę uderzeniową, która na chwilę odrzuciła karty. Chris oraz uczestnicy i Alicja mogli wykorzystać okazję i dostać się na pokład maszyny. Siostry po chwili wraz z kotem i Kapelusznikiem teleportowały się również na pokład. Luka: Co się tam wydarzyło?! Chris McLean: Josh…ten pieprzony Josh… Musimy dostać się na Ziemię! Icely: Ziemia jest w takim stanie jakim powiedział… Wtrąciła, a Chris spojrzał na nią przerażony. Icely: Nie mogłyśmy pomóc wcześniej, szukałyśmy długo Alicji… Alicja: To i tak by niewiele dało… Musiałyśmy dojść do źródła, a magia Królowej rozprzestrzeniła się zbyt szybko… Courtney: '''To w sumie co teraz? '''Fira: Jakkolwiek durnie to brzmi, lepiej przyjąć to chore wyzwanie. Duncan: Fajnie, ale co z naszym finałem? Mruknął. Courtney: No w sumie racja. Kto wygrał, Chris? Chris McLean: Ale jesteście pazerni… Westchnął ciężko. Chris McLean: W porządku, załatwmy te durne formalności. Zwycięzcą sezonu jest… . . . . . . . . .. . . . COURTNEY! Sprytnie wykorzystała przedmiot pomocny do wyzwania, który był Duncana, no ale jednak to ona umiała go wykorzystać, więc to się liczy! Duncan: Że co?! Miałem po prostu go użyć?! Chris McLean: No łał. Zaśmiał się. Szczęśliwa Courtney przytuliła się do Luki. Luka: Nieźle milionerko, ale może najpierw, nieco opatrzymy te Twoje zadrapania, hm? Puścił jej oczko, a dziewczyna się zarumieniła. Bridgette: Wybacz kochana…nie byłam sobą. Odparła smutno. Courtney przytuliła również przyjaciółkę. Courtney: Nie szkodzi, grunt to przetrwać teraz w tym apokaliptycznym świecie… Uśmiechnęła się. Chris McLean: A przeżyjemy w jeden sposób… Wszyscy spojrzeli zaciekawieni na Chrisa. Chris McLean: Nie wiem czy mnie słyszysz Josh, ale… przyjmuję wyzwanie. C.D.N Kategoria:TD: Wonderland & Badland - Odcinki